


After Dark

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, Drabble, High Heels, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Cas experiment with crop tops, mini-skirts, and lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you get the title reference, you can have my immortal soul. :p

Castiel stumbles out of the motel bathroom, long legs wobbling atop bright red high heels. Tinny music from another era is spilling from a tiny device resting on the nightstand, and he sways his hips to its rhythm.

 

Dean smiles and steps forward to wipe a stray speck of lipstick from the corner of his mouth, then cups his lover’s face in his hands, ignoring the prick of stubble under his palms. Castiel leans in for a kiss, but Dean stops him with one strong finger.

 

“You hard for me?” Dean asks, reaching between them to ruffle Castiel’s crop top and mini skirt.

 

Nodding, Castiel pushes his hips into Dean’s wandering hands.

 

Dean pulls away teasingly and smears his lipstick in response, pushing, dragging, _ruining._ “Good girl.”

 


End file.
